


Photos

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Abby thinks of Kate.





	Photos

Abby looked at the two photos, which she was holding in her hands. Her favorite photos of Kate.  
Sometimes she still missed her so much. The way she had smiled and laughed, her smell, everything.  
Sometimes she still couldn't really believe, that Kate was dead and that she would never see her again, never hold her again in her arms.  
Abby wiped away a tear and began to smile. She would never forget that day when they had kissed. She would never forget the warm feeling when Kate had pressed her lips on her's. It had been a short, but intense kiss.

Abby still smiled. She put the photos back into the box.


End file.
